


Think of it as My Embrace

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Autistic Orpheus, F/M, SLAMS THE POST BUTTON BEFOREI GET OVERWHELMED BY ANXITEY, The Mental Crap, adhd orpheus, neurodivergent characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Eurydice checks on Orpheus while he works on his song





	Think of it as My Embrace

Eurydice stood in a barren field. When she’d first seen this place the sky was a clear blue and green grass seem to span out for miles. Now the ground and all the life that grew from it were dead, and the sky was full of constantly shifting dark grey clouds. She had a tattered old blanket she managed to find with her. She scanned the bleak scenery until she found her reason for coming out here.   
  
“Orpheus?!” Eurydice called out to her beloved, who was sitting in his usual spot on a grassy hillside with his lyre and a notebook.   
  
He didn’t respond to her calling his name. She hadn’t expected him too, but still felt a twinge of disappointment    
  
“ _ The Poet doesn’t care for you anymore. _ ” the wind seemed to whisper “ _ He never did, why would he _ ?” it hissed in here ear as swirled around her.   
  
“That- that isn’t true.” She thought firmly. But the winds were roaring and she couldn’t ignore the way it chilled her bones. But that wasn’t important right now.    
  
She approached him. Her poor, sweet poet. She had encouraged him to keep working on his song. She’d never seen anything make anyone as happy as music made Orpheus. And she believed in him, surely someone so positive the world really could change would be able to change it. However, she hadn’t expected him to get like this.   
  
She’d talked to Hermes about it, concerned Orpheus might be unwell, or that this was somehow her doing. Maybe he’d taken her suggestion too seriously. Hermes had assured her it was no ones fault. Orpheus had always been like this. Occasionally inspiration would strike and the rest of the word would fade out of focus for the young poet.    
  
However there was no comfort to be derived from knowing Orpheus was ok, Because Orpheus wasn’t ok, not right now. Both of them knew that. He was barely eating and hardly sleeping. He seemed stressed and frantic about what was the only thing on his mind. This wasn’t something under his control, that was obvious. No one would willingly sit out in this weather and not even notice a storm was brewing.    
  
“Orpheus?” she asked again softly, standing next to him. Still no answer. “It’s getting colder out, so I brought you this.” She smiled weakly and wrapped the tattered blanket around his shoulders. “Try and stay warm, okay?”   
  


“Mhm” Orpheus muttered indistinctly, not looking up, continuing to pluck at chords.   
  


Eurydice smiled a bit more brightly this time. She leaned in and gave Orpheus a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” she told him, her voice full of warmth and softness.   
  
“I love you too.” he said. She was sure it was just a reflex, Eurydice knew Orpheus well enough to know it was completely sincere    
  
She adjusted the blanket around him once again, and for a few moments wrapped her arms around him. “I should get going, just to see if I can find anything useful. There’s an area not far from here i haven’t searched yet”    
  


A mumbled “ok” was all she got. “Please try and come home before it gets dark?” She said, more of a plea than anything. She turned to leave, offering a final “I love you.” She heard Orpheus reply “Love you too” that sounded distant and was muffled by the wind. She tried her best to hope everything would turn out alright, or that maybe something good would happen. She at least hoped the blanket would actually help

**Author's Note:**

> funfact the working title for this was "HYPERFOCUS IS A BITCH". But yea the hadestown fandom picks on Orpheus for things i find Relatable(tm) so i got mad and this fic happened. also i hate calling the fucking guitar a lyre. i hope you enjoyed the result of my spite


End file.
